Our Story : TaeKookVKook Drabble
by Kookie-laTae
Summary: VKook/TaeKook drabble. dldr. rnr. bxb
1. Please, Hyung

_**Story I : Please, Hyung..**_

Taehyung hanya bisa memandang datar namja bermata bulat yang merengek dihadapannya. Oh lihatlah mata bulatnya yang terus mengerjap-ngerjap, pipi tembam yang dibuat mengembung serta bibir pink yang terus mengeluarkan rengekan-rengekan yang sama yang terlihat begitu uhh imut.

"Ayolah hyung… Belikan aku yayayaya?" Ohh dengarlah rengekan itu lagi. Bahkan kedua tangannya tak bisa diam menguncang dan bergelayut manja pada lengan Taehyung.

"Tidak, Kook.." balas Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir pinknya yang membuat dirinya jadi terlihat semakin imut. Uhh ingin rasanya Taehyung langsung mengecup bibir pink nan menggoda itu.

"Ihh hyung jahat! Hyung tidak sayang Kookie lagi!" Rajuk Jungkook masih dengan mode menggemaskannya.

"Bukan begitu, Kook. Hyung…"

"Tuh kan benar hyung memang tidak sayang sama Kookie lagi!" Ujar Jungkook lengkap dengan mata yang berair, siap untuk menangis.

"Kenapa berpikir begitu? Begini. Dengarkan hyung dulu." Taehyung pun segera menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Hyung melakukan ini karena hyung benar-benar menyayangimu. Kau tau? Hyung hanya tak…"

"Jika hyung sayang Kookie, kenapa hyung tidak mau membelikan Kookie sepeda? Kookie kan hanya minta di belikan sepeda bukan mobil, jika hyung tak punya uang!" Ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

"Hyung sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan uang jika kau tau. Jika kau minta dibelikan mobilpun hyung akan belikan. Tapi jika sepeda, hyung tidak akan belikan." Putus Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung!"

"Apa kau lupa kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook kembali memberenggut.

"Kau masih ingat kan berapa banyak luka-luka yang kau dapat saat jatuh dari sepeda baru yang hyung belikan, hmm?" Taehyung mengusap ujung pelipis kanan Jungkook yang masih terlihat jelas bekas luka jahitan disana.

Jungkook hanya bisa diam saat mengingat kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu saat dimana beberapa hari sebelumnya Jungkook juga sama merengeknya dengan sekarang pada Taehyung untuk dibelikan sepeda. Ia hanya iri melihat teman-temannya yang bersepeda sendiri saat pergi dan pulang sekolah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu di antar dan di jemput oleh Taehyung setiap harinya. Ia hanya ingin terlihat mandiri dan tak menyusahkan Taehyung-nya.

Karena tak tega melihat rengekan dari Jungkook, Taehyung pun luluh dan setelahnya langsung memesan sebuah sepeda baru untuk Jungkook. Mengetahui itu, Jungkook tentu saja langsung senang bukan kepalang.

Dan hari itu pun tiba. Beberapa jam setelah sepeda pesanan sampai, Jungkook sangat antusias untuk segera mencoba sepeda barunya yang berwarna merah, warna favoritenya. Dengan rasa percaya diri, Jungkook langsung mengayuh sepeda barunya keluar dari lingkungan apartment. Niatnya adalah untuk mencoba sekaligus jalan-jalan sekeliling kompleks apartmentnya.

Namun karena Jungkook yang masih belum ahli bersepeda, ia hanya bisa panik saat dirinya melihat sebuah lubang yang cukup besar dan dalam di hadapannya. Karena panik, keseimbangan tubuhnya pun jadi kacau hingga akhirnya Jungkook melompat dari sepeda dan langsung terjatuh ke aspal. Dan hal itu tentu saja berdampak luka-luka pada tubuhnya. Kepalanya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah karena terantuk jalanan beraspal.

Dan sejak saat itu, Taehyung bersumpah tak akan pernah mau membelikan Jungkook sepeda lagi. Ia hanya takut kejadian serupa terjadi pada Jungkook-nya. Ia hanya ingin menjaga Jungkook-nya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku tak mau menbelikanmu sepeda?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook yang sedang menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Hyung hanya tidak mau kau terluka, Kook." Taehyung mengelus lembut surai hitam Jungkook.

"Hyung akan merasa sangat bersalah jika melihatmu terluka dan kesakitan." Ujar Taehyung lagi.

"Maafkan aku, hyung…" lirih Jungkook lengkap dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata kanannya.

"Sttt jangan menangis. Hyung tak suka melihatmu menangis." Taehyung langsung merengkuh tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau berpikir hyung tidak sayang padamu karena tidak mau membelikanmu sepeda, itu salah besar, sayang." Ujar Taehyung sambil terus merengkuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Justru karena hyung sayang, hyung akan membelikannya nanti tapi jika kau sudah bisa mengendarai sepedamu." Mendengar itu, Jungkook pun langsung memandang wajah Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Hahh baiklah hyung menyerah. Hyung juga kan tidak mau terus menerus mendengar gerutuanmu saat kau melihat teman-temanmu yang pergi bersepeda ke sekolah sendiri. Padahal hyung kan juga mau mengantar dan menjemputmu ke sekolah setiap hari. Tapi…"

"Aku sayang hyung! Sangat sangat sangat sayang hyung! Terima kasih!" Ujar Jungkook ceria dan langsung kembali memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Kekekeke tapi kau dengar apa yang hyung katakan tadi kan? Hyung akan…"

"Hyung akan membelikannya nanti jika aku sudah bisa mengendarai sepedaku sendiri. Benar kan?" Balas Jungkook lengkap dengan senyum yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benar. Hyung yang akan mengajari dan memastikan jika kau sudah benar-benar bisa mengendarainya. Jadi apa kau senang sekarang?"

"Sangat, sangat, sangat senang! Terima kasih hyung!" Balas Jungkook lalu mengecup kedua pipi Taehyung bergantian, meluapkan kegembiraannya.

 _ **END**_

 _ **A/N :**_ _Aku tau kalau cerita ini begitu pasaran. Aku hanya ingin share aja cerita yang sudah aku buat ini. Jika kalian suka, aku juga turut senang. Jika kalian tidak suka, aku juga tak apa. Karena aku pun tak ada berhak memaksa kalian untuk suka dengan ceritaku ini, bukan? Oh ya mohon reviewnya ya. Rencana aku sih aku mau buat ff ini jadi drabble-drabble VKook/TaeKook gitu. Menurut kalian gimana?_


	2. Is It Good, Hyung?

_**Story II : Is It Good, Hyung?**_

Taehyung hanya bisa mengernyit heran saat melihat kekacauan di dapurnya. Tumpukan panci kotor di wastafel, piring gelas serta alat-alat dapur yang berserakan tak pada tempatnya, pintu kulkas yang terbuka serta ceceran minyak, air serta saus membuat dapur di dalam apartmentnya nampak seperti kapal pecah.

Demi apapun Taehyung baru saja kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu 2 minggu dari luar kota dan mendapati dapurnya berantakan membuat sebagian dirinya ingin mengutuk sang pelaku pemberantakan. Sungguh tubuhnya terasa amat lelah setelah mengemudi selama berjam-jam. Saat pulang, ia ingin segera istirahat. Namun apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini? Ohh..

Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya bahkan mengepal keras di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Nafasnya terdengar berat. Langkah kakinya juga terdengar tegas mendekati dapurnya untuk membereskan semua kekacauan itu.

"Oh hyung kau sudah pulang?" Ujar sebuah suara membuat Taehyung langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke sumber suara.

"Kookie? Kau disini?" Taehyung merasa terkejut saat mendapati namja imut kekasihnya itu berada di dalam apartment pribadinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Hyung lupa? Bukankah hyung yang memberitahu password apartmentmu padaku?" Balas namja imut bermata bulat itu.

"Ah mian, hyung lupa soal itu kekeke" kekeh Taehyung membuat Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar pelupa!" Ejek Jungkook lalu segera menerjang tubuh tegap kekasih tercintanya.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali baru pulang?" Tanya Jungkook kali ini dengan mode merengeknya, manja.

"Mian, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus hyung urus di Busan. Tapi hyung menepati janji kan pulang lebih cepat?" Goda Taehyung sambil mencuil ujung hidung Jungkook.

"Hanya lebih cepat 2 jam dari waktu kesepakatan, cih." Lagi ujar Jungkook dengan nada merajuknya.

"Uhh jangan cemberut seperti itu. Ohh kau tau betapa hyung sangat merindukan kelinci imut hyung satu ini, hmm?" Ujar Taehyung kembali memeluk erat tubuh kekasih tercintanya.

"Ohh tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang salah." Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengendus-endus tubuh Jungkook.

"Kau mengganti parfummu ya? Setau hyung, parfum yang biasa kau gunakan itu wangi mint bukan wangi… saus tomat?" Dan Taehyung kembali mengendus-endus lagi bau tubuh Jungkook.

"Dan… omo! Hyung baru sadar. Kenapa baju dan pipimu…" Taehyung menghapus noda merah yang berada di pipi sebelah kanan Jungkook dan mengendusnya lagi.

"Saus tomat. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Taehyung terus mengamati tubuh kekasih imutnya. Dan benar saja kaus putih itu kini penuh dengan banyak bercak-bercak saus. Bahkan ada beberapa menempel pada pipi tembam Jungkook.

"Ayo hyung ikut aku sebentar!" Tanpa menjawab perkataan Taehyung, Jungkook langsung menarik tangan sang kekasih menuju ke tempat dimana ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan.

"Tarraaaa… Bagaimana, apa hyung suka?" Tanya Jungkook saat membawa Taehyung ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah di dekor sedemikian rupa.

Taehyung hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan memandang takjub balkon apartmentnya yang kini disulap bak taman dengan aneka bunga, beragam tanaman dan juga lilin. Dan ohh jangan lupakan juga keberadaan meja dan dua kursi di tengahnya.

"Apa ini Kook? Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Taehyung masih terlalu takjub.

"Iya. Apa hyung suka? Aku sengaja menyiapkan ini untuk menyambut kepulangan hyung dari Busan." Ujar Jungkook dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Aigoo Kook.. Harusnya kau tidak perlu menyiapkan semua ini." Balas Taehyung terharu.

"Oh ya hyung ada satu lagi. Taraaaa…" Jungkook mengacungkan sepiring spagetti ke hadapan Taehyung.

"Spagetti?"

"Ya. Makanan kesukaan hyung."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya. Dan hyung tau? Butuh waktu berjam-jam untukku membuat ini. Hahh sangat melelahkan. Tapi nampaknya usahaku berhasil. Benar kan?" Ujar Jungkook dengan bangganya. Mendengarnya, Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusak surai hitam sang kekasih tercinta.

"Jadi dapurku berantakan itu karena ulahmu, hmm?" Goda Taehyung membuat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Mian hyung. Aku janji aku sendiri yang akan merapikannya." Ujar Jungkook dengan nada bersalahnya.

"Kekeke jadi apa hyung boleh mencicipi ini?" Tanya Taehyung sambil meraih sepiring spagetti yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Silakan hyung!" Dengan nada ceria, Jungkook pun segera mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk mencicipi spagetti pertama buatannya.

Dengan perlahan, Taehyung memutar-mutar garpu hingga mie spagetti itu melilit pada garpu yang dipegangnya. Sebelum memasukan spagetti itu ke dalam mulutnya, ia sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook yang nampak penasaran dengan tanggapan Taehyung.

Slurpp

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya hyung?" Tanya Jungkook was-was. Matanya bahkan tak bisa ia alihkan dari wajah Taehyung. Ia sangat menanti tanggapan atas rasa masakannya dari kekasihnya itu.

"Lumayan." Komentar Taehyung membuat Jungkook menampilkan senyumnya hingga memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Lumayan membuatku mulas." Dan perkataan Taehyung selanjutnya sontak langsung membuat senyum pada wajah Jungkook menghilang.

"Rasanya.. sangat buruk ya hyung?" Ujar Jungkook dengan wajah memelas.

Ia merasa sangat sedih atas kegagalannya kali ini. Ohh rasanya ia jadi ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ke dalam tanah saat ini juga. Ia sungguh sangat malu. Bagaimana bisa ia menyajikan makanan yang tak layak untuk dimakan itu untuk kekasihnya?

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Meski rasanya yahhh tapi terima kasih karena kau sudah bersusah payah memasakannya untukku. Aku sangat tersanjung atas usahamu." Ujar Taehyung lalu segera mengelus kedua pipi Jungkook, memberi semangat.

"Aku memang tidak pandai memasak. Maaf…"

"Jangan berkecil hati seperti itu. Ini baru pengalaman pertamamu di dapur kan? Hyung yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bisa membuat masakan yang sangat enak untuk hyung." Ujar Taehyung mencoba menghibur kekasih imutnya agar tak terus menerus merasa sedih akibat kegagalannya.

"Jadi tersenyumlah. Hyung tidak mau melihat wajah cemberutmu. Masa kau mau menyambut hyung dengan wajah cemberut seperti ini, eoh?" Dengan usil, Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Auu hyung sakit!" Keluh Jungkook lalu segera mengelus kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Hmm lalu hyung. Apa yang akan kita makan setelah ini? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini untuk candle light dinner kita. Tapi…"

"Hmm kurasa candle light dinner dengan ramenpun tidak akan jadi masalah." Saran Taehyung.

"Akan aku buatkan! Tunggu sebentar ya hyung!" Ujar Jungkook lalu setelahnya ia langsung berlari menuju ke dapur untuk segera memasakan ramen instan untuk kekasihnya. Melihatnya, Taehyung pun hanya bisa tertawa. Berdoa saja agar dapurnya tak jadi semakin berantakan. Ya, semoga saja...

 _ **END**_

 _ **A/N**_ _: Uhh aku seneng banget dapat respons yang bagus dari kalian. Dan bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan chap kali ini? Apa memuaskan atau malah pasaran juga? Sesuai rencana, ini akan jadi drabble-drabble VKook/TaeKook hehehe Ku tunggu review kalian ya.._

 **BunnyAlien** : Mereka memang couple yang paling menggemaskan hehehe iya Kook memang imut" unyu dan Tae ahh gapapa kan jika aku buat Tae jadi perhatian gitu? Akan aku lanjut terus kok next drabble nya

 **nuruladi07** : terima kasih atas pujiannya.. semoga suka ya dengan story kedua ini hehhee

 **YulJeon** : yap ini dia chap duanya. Semoga suka ya dengan story kedua ini hehe kook awalnya memang gak bisa naik sepeda tapi nanti dia pasti bisa kok. Kan diajarin tae hehehe

 **Kookiebae** : ini dilanjut kok. Semoga kamu suka ya sama story kedua ini hehehe

 **vkook jjang** : iya tae memang aku buat lebih dewasa. Gimana cocok gak? Hehe semoga kamu suka ya story kedua ini hehehe

 **KiranARMY** : iya mereka memang couple lucu menggemaskan ya hehe ini udah dilanjut ya.. semoga suka sama story yg ini hehe

 **Kira L. lawliet** : ini udah dilanjut kok semoga suka ya sama story yang ini hehhee

 **Permenkaret** : dilanjut kok ini semoga suka ya sama storynya hehe

 **Albino's Deer** : pasti di lanjut kok hehe semoga drabble ini juga dapet ya kesan manis"nya hehehe

 **Caramel Sugar** : ini udah dilanjut ya hehe semoga suka juga ya story yang ini


	3. Horror Movie

_**Story III : Horror Movie**_

Taehyung terlonjak dalam duduknya saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar pada sekitar bahunya. Begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati wajah sang kekasih imutnya. Seketika wajah terkejutnya pun langsung luntur berubah menjadi seulas senyum.

"Kookie?" Panggil Taehyung membuat Jungkook langsung menunjukkan senyum gigi kelincinya yang ughh sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Hyung hyung hari ini bolehkan aku menginap disini?" Jungkook langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Eoh? Bukankah biasanya memang seperti itu jika kau main ke apartment hyung, hmm?" Balas Taehyung lalu langsung membawa tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hehehe.." Jungkook pun hanya bisa terkekeh membuat Taehyung semakin gemas dengannya dan langsung mencium kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Ihh geli hyung.." rengek Jungkook karena Taehyung yang terus menerus memberikan beberapa kecupan pada seluruh wajahnya.

"Salahkan dirimu kenapa bisa begini menggemaskan kkk" balas Taehyung tanpa mau menghentikan aksinya mengecupi wajah manis sang kekasih.

"Ihh hyung hentikan! Hentikan!" Jungkook berusaha untuk menghentikan tingkah sang kekasih.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Akhirnya Taehyung pun menyerah dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya kembali.

Detik berikutnya tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara keduanya. Mata keduanya masih sama-sama terfokus pada layar datar di hadapan mereka yang menampilkan acara entah apa.

"Hyung bosan..." Keluh Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Hmm? Apa kau mau kita jalan-jalan ke taman?" Tanya Taehyung dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada sang kekasih di dekapan.

"Tidak. Di luar sangat panas. Uhh aku benci musim panas!" Keluh Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Taehyung jadi semakin gemas dengan tingkah imut sang kekasih.

"Baiklah kita nonton film saja. Bagaimana?" Usul Taehyung membuat Jungkook berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi…"

"Hyung rasa hyung punya beberapa camilan di dapur dan.. oh ada ice cream juga!" Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, tanpa berpikir panjang Jungkook pun langsung mengiyakannya.

"Call! Ice cream aku datang!" Jungkook pun langsung berlari ke dapur Taehyung untuk mengambil camilan serta ice cream, makanan favoritenya.

Jungkook sudah kembali ke ruang tengah dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan toples camilan serta cup ice cream. Melihatnya, Taehyung pun hanya bisa mengusak surai hitam Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau mengambil sebanyak ini?" Kekeh Taehyung saat melihat 3 toples camilan serta 2 cup besar ice cream yang dibawa oleh Jungkook.

"Habis aku bingung mau memilih yang mana. Ini kan camilan favoriteku semua. Jadi aku bawa saja semuanya." Balas Jungkook enteng lalu segera meletakkan semua bawaannya ke atas meja kaca di depan sofa tempat mereka duduk kini.

"Eoh? Film apa yang akan kita tonton?" Tanya Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung yang sedang memasukkan salah satu CD ke dalam DVD miliknya.

"Film horror. Kau tak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan takut hanya dengan menonton film seperti itu." Balas Jungkook meremehkan. Dirinya kini bahkan terlihat sedang sibuk membuka tutup cup ice cream rasa strawberry nya.

Musik tanda awal film pun mulai terdengar. Taehyung sudah memposisikan dirinya kembali duduk di sofa, di samping Jungkook yang terlihat sedang asik menikmati ice cream strawberry nya. Pipinya bahkan terlihat mengembung menggemaskan membuat Taehyung jadi ingin mengigitnya.

Menit-menit awal film memang nampak membosankan. Sama sekali belum ada moment yang mendebarkan yang bisa membuat mereka terkejut. Taehyung bahkan lebih memilih memperhatikan Jungkook yang asik memakan ice creamnya daripada film yang sedang mereka putar. Meski pandangan matanya masih terfokus dengan layar datar di depan, tapi tangannya tetap saja bergerak menyendokkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung mau?" Tawar Jungkook saat menyadari sang kekasih yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Ini yang vanilla saja ya. Jangan yang strawberry. Ini kan kesukaanku." Ujar Jungkook sambil menyodorkan cup ice cream lain dengan rasa vanilla kepada Taehyung. Mendapati perlakuan seperti itu, Taehyung pun hanya bisa mendengus saja.

Begitulah Jungkook. Jika sudah asik dengan dunianya, makan ice cream, Taehyung pasti akan langsung diacuhkan. Dengan setengah hati Taehyung pun membuka cup ice cream rasa vanilla yang diberikan Jungkook tadi dan memakannya dengan perasaan setengah gondok juga.

"Kyaaaa…" Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba dari Jungkook.

Saat Taehyung menoleh, ia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu sedang berusaha menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan sendok ice cream yang dipegangnya sudah entah berada dimana. Mungkin terlepar begitu saja. Taehyung pun hanya bisa menahan tawanya dalam hati. Jika kelepasan, ia yakin kekasih kelincinya itu pasti akan marah besar.

"Kekekke~" Taehyung langsung saja membekap mulutnya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa kelepasan seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Memang apa yang lucu? Uhh.." Kesal Jungkook lalu menatap sinis Taehyung.

"Maaf… Sudah lanjutkan saja makan ice creammu itu." Ujar Taehyung dengan wajah memerah, efek menahan tawa tadi.

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah tidak berselera memakannya!" Balas Jungkook lalu segera meletakkan begitu saja cup besar ice cream strawberry nya ke atas meja kaca.

Detik berikutnya, dirinya pun kembali fokus memandang layar datar yang masih setia memutar film. Jungkook mencoba mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Ia kan malu jika ketahuan dirinya takut menonton film sejenis itu. Melihatnya, Taehyung pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Kyaaaa hyung!" Teriak Jungkook lagi saat melihat lalu segera menerjang ke dalam dekapan Taehyung.

"Dan sekarang, coba katakan padaku. Siapa yang tadi bilang jika tak akan takut menonton film seperti ini, hmm?" Goda Taehyung diselingi dengan tawanya. Jungkook tak membalas. Dirinya bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Taehyung saat telinganya menangkap suara teriakan para pemain film disana.

"Si-siapa yang takut. Aku kan hanya kaget saja hyung. Benar." Elak Jungkook lalu segera menegakkan punggungnya, kembali pada posisinya duduk di sofa. Masih tak mau mengaku.

Mendengar penuturan dari Jungkook, Taehyung pun tak bisa lagi tak tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang terlalu keras kepala dan terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui jika dirinya takut. Jadi ia tetap kembali membiarkan film itu tetap berputar.

"Kyaaa hyung! Hyung! Matikan! Matikan!" Teriak Jungkook heboh saat layar datar menampilkan zoom wajah hantu di film tersebut. Mendengarnya, Taehyung pun langsung segera mematikan TVnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ujar Taehyung masih dengan nada menggoda Jungkook yang berada di dalam dekapan dadanya.

"A-aku tak suka film seperti itu!" Lirih Jungkook masih dengan kepala yang terbenam di dalam dada Taehyung.

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu berisik dan selalu membuatku terkejut. Uhh kalau aku jantungan bagaimana, hyung?"

"Kekeke kau ini kenapa terlalu gengsi mengakui jika dirimu takut, hmm?" Ujar Taehyung lalu segera mengelus punggung Jungkook, mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Ya sudah. Filmnya juga sudah berakhir. Jadi apa kau masih mau seperti ini, hmm?" Mendengarnya, Jungkook pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau menonton film seperti itu lagi!" Ujar Jungkook menegaskan dan mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi.. Kook itu apa yang ada di be-"

"Hyungggggg~" Jungkook kembali menerjang tubuh Taehyung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada Taehyung.

"Hahahaha" Taehyung pun hanya bisa tertawa keras karena berhasil menakuti sang kekasih. Uhh Taehyung rasa ada bagusnya mengajak Jungkook menonton film horror seperti ini. Dan ingatkan Taehyung untuk selalu memutar film horror saat mereka ingin menonton film kedepannya. Dasar Kim Taehyung..

 _ **END**_

 _ **A/N**_ _: aduh ini apa ya? Kurang sweet ya? Romance nya kurang dapet ya? Maaf ya otak sedikit buntu.._

 **Permenkaret** : Kook memang sengaja aku buat imut" disini hehe gak keberatan kan? Hehe aku pasti gak akan pernah bosan buat nulis tentang couple ini kok

 **YulJeon** : Duh jangan sampai diabetes dong hehe kook pasti akan terus belajar masak dia kan gak mau kecewain tae hehe

 **BunnyAlien** : Tae orangnya memang terlalu jujur sih hehe ini udah aku next ya semoga suka

 **nuruladi07** : Kook memang unyunyu menggemaskan hehe ini next nya ya semoga kamu suka hehe

 **vkook jjang** : ini udah di lanjut ya semoga suka dengan cerita yang ini hehe

 **KiranARMY** : Tae orangnya memang terlalu jujur sih hehe sisi romance nya tetap kerasa? Ah syukurlah semoga cerita kali ini romance nya kerasa juga ya hehe

 **Albino's Deer** : kook pasti gak akan brhnto usaha buat masak kok apalagi itu buat sang tercinta taetae hehe ini udah lanjut yaa

 **firedslowlearner** : ini udah dilanjut ya semoga suka hehe

 **MrsDoubleV** : eonnie ahh miss you so much thanks udah sempatin baca drabble aku di sela kesibukan apalah itu hehe love love from us here

 **Guest** : duh jangan melting dong hehe ini udah di next ya semoga suka juga

 **ulyalenivk3001** : terima kasih sudah suka story nya semoga suka jg ya dg story yg ini hehehe


	4. Sweet Moment

_**Story IV : Sweet Moment**_

Jungkook hanya bisa memberenggut saat mendapati namja tinggi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sedang sibuk berkencan dengan benda hitam dihadapannya. Jari-jari tangannya bahkan tak henti-hentinya bergerak di sepanjang keyboard, mengetikan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak Jungkook ketahui. Bahkan namja itu hanya menjawab seadanya perkataan Jungkook. Dengan kata-kata 'ya', 'oh', 'begitu', bahkan tak jarang juga hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman saja. Uhh padahal namja itu tau jika Jungkook itu sangat tak suka bila diacuhkan!

"Aku mau pulang saja!" Ujar Jungkook akhirnya karena sudah tak tahan terus diacuhkan oleh sang kekasih.

"Eoh? Kau mau kemana, kook?" Tanya Taehyung saat menyadari Jungkook yang sudah berdiri dan berniat pergi meninggalkan kafe.

"Aku mau pulang. Lanjutkan saja kencanmu dengan laptopmu itu! Uhh!" Kesal Jungkook lalu berniat untuk segera pergi.

"Oh baiklah. Hati-hati ya dijalan." Balas Taehyung masih dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju pada laptopnya.

Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, kekesalan Jungkook pun semakin memuncak. Sudah diacuhkan, Taehyung bahkan nampak tak peduli jika dirinya mau pulang dan lebih parahnya, Taehyung membiarkan dirinya pulang seorang diri. Ohh jadi apa kau berharap untuk diantar oleh Taehyung, eoh?

"Uhh terserahlah!" Dan setelah itu Jungkook pun langsung menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari kafe. Ia mau pulang secepat mungkin lalu langsung tidur sesampainya di rumah dan mematikan ponselnya. Terserah jika Taehyung tak menghubunginya pun. Ia sudah tidak peduli!

Malam itu udara kota Seoul terasa sangat dingin. Maklum saja ini sudah masuk pertengahan musim gugur. Dan bodohnya, mantel yang ia bawa tertinggal di dalam kafe. Uhh Jungkook jadi semakin mengutuk kekasih bodoh dan tidak pekanya itu.

"Ini semua karena Tae-hyung! Ia menyebalkan! Aku membenci- hattchiii" perkataan Jungkook langsung terpotong dengan bersinnya. Uhh Jungkook merasa kedinginan.

Jungkook ingin kembali ke kafe untuk mengambil mantel miliknya yang tertinggal itu. Namun ia juga gengsi. Sudah marah dan memilih pulang malah kembali lagi dan bertemu Taehyung. Mau dikata apa ia jika ketahuan kembali ke dalam kafe?

"Ahh lebih baik aku kedinginan daripada harus kembali ke kafe dan bertemu dengan namja tidak peka itu." Putus Jungkook dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke apartment. Beruntung jarak dari kafe dan apartmentnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Karena bosan dan tak kunjung sampai, Jungkook pun iseng menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang di temuinya di jalan. Sesekali ia juga tak lupa menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa membeku untuk mendapat sedikit rasa hangat.

Tukk

"Eoh?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang melemparinya dengan sesuatu. Namun saat menoleh, ia tak mendapati siapapun. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah taman kosong yang gelap.

"Eoh jam berapa ini?" Jungkook melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat jam tangannya berada.

"Hampir jam 12! Aku harus segera pulang atau kalau tid- hmmphhhh" perkataan Jungkook segera teredam saat sebuah tangan besar membekap mulut dan menyeretnya ke dalam taman yang sangat sepi dan gelap itu.

"Hmmphhh hmmphhh" Jungkook terus memberontak meminta untuk dilepaskan. Namun nampaknya tenaganya tak cukup kuat dibandingkan tenaga orang itu.

"Huahhh yak! Apa yang kau- Tae-hyung?" Jungkook nampak terkejut saat mendapati jika namja yang membekapnya tadi adalah namja yang tengah membuatnya kesal tadi saat di kafe.

"Ku kira kau masih betah berkencan dengan laptopmu itu, hyung." Sindir Jungkook yang hanya berbuah seulas senyum pada wajah tampan Taehyung. Uhhh Jungkook sangat menyukai senyum itu.

"Ihh kau ini memang menyebalkan hyung! Dasar tidak pernah peka! Tidak pernah romantis! Kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Dan aku membencimu!" Tanpa sadar Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan semua uneg uneg nya selama ini.

Mendengar penuturan Jungkook, Taehyung pun hanya bisa terkekeh saja. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jungkook bisa mengeluarkan semua uneg unegnya seperti itu. Dan melihat tawa Taehyung, Jungkook pun jadi semakin kesal.

"Aku mau pul- hatchii" dan lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang terpotong oleh bersinnya sendiri.

"Uhh dasar menyebalkan!" Kesal Jungkook lalu segera membalikan tubuhnya, berniat untuk segera pulang.

Grebb

Namun belum sempat melangkah, sebelah tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Taehyung dan detik berikutnya, Taehyung pun langsung memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada belakang tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Taehyung melingkar erat pada pinggangnya dan menempelkan kepalanya pada sebelah bahu Jungkook. Mendapati perlakuan seperti itu, Jungkook pun hanya bisa diam mematung. Selama 6 bulan menjalin kasih, Taehyung tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Memeluknya? Ohh apakah Jungkook sedang bermimpi?

"H-hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nadanya yang terdengar gugup. Ia bahkan merasakan jantungnya sudah berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"Maaf. Aku tau aku memang orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku memang orang yang sangat tidak peka. Aku juga bukan orang yang romantis." Ujar Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya. Mendengar itu, Jungkook pun langsung bergidik.

"Hyung?"

"Tapi yang perlu kau tau, aku sangat menyanyangimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kook. Aku… hanya tak tau cara untuk menunjukkannya padamu." Jujur Taehyung dan membuat Jungkook langsung terenyuh.

"Maaf, hyung.." balas Jungkook membuat Taehyung langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadap Jungkook.

"Maaf?"

"Maaf aku sudah berkata kasar seperti tadi. Aku hanya…"

"Aku mengerti. Justru apabila kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tak akan tau apa yang kau rasakan selama ini saat bersamaku. Terima kasih." Ujar Taehyung tulus lengkap dengan senyum pada wajah tampannya. Dan Jungkook bersumpah ia merasa jatuh cinta kembali dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

"Hmm Kook. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

Prok prok

Taehyung menepuk tangannya dan detik berikutnya, Jungkook hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Taman itu, taman tempat mereka berdiri, taman yang terlihat sangat sepi dan gelap itu kini berubah. Taman itu terlihat begitu indah saat dikelilingi banyaknya lampu warna-warni dan jangan lupakan juga tulisan yang ada pada batang sebuah pohon besar di taman itu. Tulisan yang terbentuk dari lilitan lampu warna-warni yang membentuk huruf 'Happy Birthday Jeon Jungkook'.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke 18, sayang.." ujar Taehyung lengkap dengan membawa sebuah cake dengan lilin angka 18 di atasnya.

"Hyung!" Jungkook tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua ini sungguh sangat mengejutkan untuknya. Semua ini sungguh sangat… romantis.

"Tutup mata, berdoa, lalu tiup lilinmu." Jungkook pun segera mengikuti arahan Taehyung.

Fuhhh~

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, sayang…" ujar Taehyung sesaat setelah Jungkook meniup lilinnya. Jungkook sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Air matanya tumpah detik itu juga.

"Eoh? Kenapa menangis? Jangan menangis, sayang…" Taehyung langsung meletakkan kue ulang tahun itu ke sebuah bangku taman terdekat dan merengkuh tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku menangis karena terlalu bahagia, hyung. Terima kasih.." ujar Jungkook bercampur dengan isakannya.

"Kau suka dengan semua ini?" Tanya Taehyung yang langsung dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jungkook.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya." Taehyung merasa sangat lega. Setidaknya semua rencananya berhasil.

"Hyung" panggil Jungkook membuat Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Jungkook. Namun detik berikutnya mata sipitnya langsung membesar saat merasakan bibir Jungkook yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Bisik Jungkook dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

 _ **END**_

 _ **A/N**_ _: hahahaha cerita apa ini? Duh sweet momentnya dapet gak? Sumpah aku gak pede saat post ini. Dan omo lewat dari 1000word. Maafkan aku.. Aku tunggu review kalian ya hehhe_

 **YulJeon** : iya tae mah modus hehe kook kan memang masih dalam masa remaja" puber yang labil jadinya gitu deh hehe

 **nuruladi07** : iya tae modus aja ya hehe yuk yuk kita peluk sama" hahaha

 **Alestie** : mereka kan couple unyunyu hehe selisih umurnya hmm enaknya kamu aja deh berapa haha tapi yang ada dalam bayangan aku sih umur real life mereka hehe kook18/tae20 hmm

 **Lucky Miku** : mereka memang couple yang unyunyu tingkat maks hehe kook mah memang gitu orangnya haha ini udah dilanjut ya semoga suka hehe

 **Kookiebae** : ini nextnya ya hehe semoga suka juga dengan yang ini hehe

 **KiranARMY** : tae mah memang selalu modus sama kook hehe kook kan masih remaja puber jadi soksok gengsi haha

 **vkook jjang** : vkook kan memang couple yang termanis tercute terunyu ter ter ter lah pokoknya ya haha ini next nya ya

 **siscaMinstalove** : duh terima kasih ya udah review satu persatu chapnya hehe semoga suka dengan story yang ini ya hehe

 **Albino's Deer** : kook kan memang gitu orangnya haha tenang aja sekarang tae punya banyak stock film horror kok di apart dia haha ini udah di lanjut ya


	5. I am Sorry

_**Story V : I am Sorry..**_

Jungkook hanya bisa mengumpat saat ia tak mendapati balasan akan pesan yang ia kirim sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Oh Jungkook sudah mengirim beberapa pesan ke nomor yang sama, nomor kekasihnya namun nampaknya tak ada satu pesan balasanpun yang ia dapat membuat dirinya merasa sangat kesal. Tak tahukah jika Jungkook sangat mengkhawatirkannya?

"Dimana Tae-hyung? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" Lirih Jungkook dan kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor sang kekasih.

"Ya! Kenapa ponselnya tak aktif? Ahhh.." ujar Jungkook kesal saat mendapati sambungan teleponnya terhubung ke salah satu operator.

Dengan tak semangat, Jungkook pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sekolah. Uhh padahal sudah hampir dua jam lebih ia menunggu kekasihnya yang berjanji akan menjemputnya di sekolah. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Bukan kekasihnya yang datang tapi malah tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit. Oh nampaknya Seoul sedang diguyur hujan. Langit juga sudah sangat gelap. Saat Jungkook melihat jam tangannya, jarum pendek jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Jungkook mulai semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tak lupa ia juga menggunakan tudung hoodie merah yang dikenakannya sebagai satu-satunya alat yang bisa menghalau kepalanya agar tak terkena hujan secara langsung. Hujan memang tak dapat ditebak kapan datangnya.

Namun nampaknya nasib sial memang sedang merundung Jungkook. Hujan mulai bertambah besar membuat Jungkook harus berlari ke tempat berteduh terdekat, tepatnya di depan sebuah toko yang kebetulan telah tutup. Dan tak ada seorang pun disana. Maklum saja kawasan sekolahnya memang termasuk kawasan yang cukup sepi jika sudah malam hari. Toko-toko disekitar bahkan sudah tutup saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Hampir sebagian tubuhnya basah terkena hujan. Maklum saja ia hanya mengandalkan hoodie merahnya itu bukan sebuah payung. Sebenarnya tadi ia berniat untuk menerobos hujan untuk sampai ke halte yang jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari gedung sekolahnua. Namun jika ia memaksa, ia pasti akan basah kuyup. Dan jika sudah begitu, dirinya pasti akan jatuh sakit dan besok ia tak bisa mengikuti ujian di sekolahnya. Ohh Jungkook sangat membenci jika harus mengikuti ujian susulan!

Jungkook kembali melihat ponselnya, berharap jika kekasihnya itu memberinya kabar. Namun nampaknya apa yang ia harapkan tak menjadi kenyataan. Yang ia dapat hanyalah layar sentuh ponselnya yang menghitam tanda jika ponsel itu sudah kehabisan daya baterainya. Ahh Jungkook benar-benar mengutuk hari ini!

"Ahh sial!" Umpatnya entah pada siapa. Ia pun langsung kembali memasukkan ponsel tak bernyawanya itu ke dalam saku celana.

"Hahh sampai kapan hujan ini terus turun? Lama-lama aku bisa tertinggal bis terakhir! Hahh…" keluhnya sambil menatap langit malam yang masih menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan dalam jumlah besar.

Jungkook menjongkokkan dirinya begitu saja. Bahkan tangannya sesekali menadahkan air hujan. Ia sungguh sangat bosan. Tak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak bicara karena ia sendirian saat itu. Bahkan ponselnya sudah tak bernyawa membuatnya sangat kebosanan harus menunggu hujan berhenti seperti ini.

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kaca toko yang sudah terkunci. Kedua tangannya ia lipat pada kedua lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya di atas sana. Hahh Jungkook rasa menunggu hujan berhenti benar-benar akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Namja bersurai cokelat itu berlari menuju sebuah gedung besar yang diketahui sebagai gedung sekolah. Seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan mantel hitam tebal yang digunakannya sudah terlihat sangat basah sekarang. Cara berjalannya juga sedikit terlihat aneh, seperti menahan sakit. Dan juga perban putih yang tampak sangat mencolok melingkar pada bagian atas kepalanya. Namun nampaknya ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan penampilannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kecemasan, nafasnya juga sedikit tersenggal.

"Maaf, ahjushi. Apa semua murid sudah pulang?" Tanya namja itu kepada salah satu penjaga sekolah.

Penjaga sekolah bertubuh tambun itu hanya memandang bingung namja tadi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ia merasa heran dengan penampilan basah namja itu. Dan juga.. kaki kanan namja itu yang terlihat sedikit _pincang_?

"Ya. Semua murid sudah pulang. Apa… ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Balasnya.

"Ahh baiklah. Terima kasih, ahjushi.." balas namja itu lalu segera berlalu dari gedung sekolah dengan menahan rasa sakit pada kaki kanannya.

"Kau dimana Kook? Maaf.." lirih Taehyung lalu segera berjalan menyusuri jalanan berharap ia akan menemukan Jungkook-nya segera dan meminta maaf karena terlambat menjemputnya.

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri trotoar, melewati berbagai macam toko yang telah tutup, melewati gang-gang kecil yang gelap dan juga melewati taman kota yang sepi. Hahh ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh tapi ia tak juga menemukan Jungkook-nya. Bertanya kepada orang-orang pun percuma karena tak ada satu pun orang yang berlalu lalang disaat hujan besar seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu dibawah atap sebuah toko. Lagipula ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit pada kaki kanannya.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesuatu ah tidak lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang duduk menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Dan Taehyung merasa familiar dengan hoodie serta tas yang dikenakan oleh orang itu. Dengan segera Taehyung pun langsung berjalan ke arah orang itu.

"Jungkook?" Panggil Taehyung. Ia sangat berharap jika orang itu adalah Jungkook.

Merasa terpanggil, namja yang tadi menelungkupkan kepalanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dirinya juga cukup terganggu dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh ke lengannya.

"Tae-hyung?" Jungkook langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendapati sosok Taehyung yang basah kuyup didepannya.

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu, Kook…" ujar Taehyung lalu tanpa sadar langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Ia lega karena bisa menemukan Jungkook-nya.

"Hyung… dingin.." lirih Jungkook dan membuat Taehyung langsung segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahh maaf kau jadi ikut basah seperti ini. Maaf Kook.." ujar Taehyung merasa bersalah mendapati tubuh Jungkook yang jadi ikut basah karena ulahnya.

"Hyung kemana saja? Kenapa hyung telat menjemputku? Hyung tau aku sudah menunggu hyung lebih dari 2 jam! Dan kenapa ponsel hyung mati? Aku sudah menghubungi hyung berkali-kali dan- perban? Kenapa kepala hyung diperban seperti ini?" Jungkook yang awalnya nampak kesal langsung berubah khawatir saat melihat sesuatu yang janggal pada Taehyung.

"Ahh ini…Tadi aku mengalami sedikit… kecelakaan kecil. Jadi ya…"

"Apa? Kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa?" Jungkook nampak semakin panik saat mendengar perkataan hyung nya tadi.

Jadi, 2 jam sebelum Taehyung berniat menjemput Jungkook, ia mampir kesebuah toko kue terlebih dahulu. Dirinya ingin membeli sekotak cheesecake, cake favorite Jungkook sebelum dirinya melajukan motornya ke sekolah Jungkook. Namun baru saja ia keluar dari toko kue, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat kebingungan untuk menyebrang jalan. Tak ada orang dewasa disampingnya membuat Taehyung yang memang dasarnya suka menolong, mau tak mau turun tangan membantu gadis kecil itu menyebrang.

Dengan sedikit bantuan, gadis kecil itu pun sudah sampai di sebrang jalan dengan selamat berkat bantuan Taehyung. Namun, baru beberapa detik Taehyung berbalik untuk kembali ke sebrang, sebuah motor melaju dengan kencang dari arah kirinya. Nampaknya pengendara motor itu tidak mematuhi rambu lalu lintas. Padahal saat itu lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah yang menandakan jika kendaraan harus berhenti.

Dan kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Tubuh Taehyung tertabrak oleh motor itu dan setelahnya Taehyung sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, saat ia sadar ia sudah terbaring di dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit dengan kepala yang terperban dan kaki yang di gips. Seorang polisi mendatanginya dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya.

Saat melihat jam yang berada di dinding rumah sakit, yang ia ingat setelahnya adalah janjinya untuk menjemput Jungkook. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya, Taehyung pun langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit untuk segera menuju ke sekolah Jungkook. Padahal saat itu langit sudah sangat mendung bahkan mulai menurunkan hujan.

"Maaf aku terlambat menjemputmu, Kook." Ujar Taehyung dengan penuh penyesalan.

Grebb

Tanpa di duga, Jungkook langsung saja memeluk tubuh kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia tak terlalu peduli jika dirinya jadi ikut basah dan kedinginan karena memeluk tubuh basah kuyup Taehyung.

"Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa hyung masih memikirkanku dalam keadaan hyung seperti ini, hmm?" Tanya Jungkook lengkap dengan isakannya.

Ia tak tau harus menjuluki kekasihnya itu bodoh atau apa. Bagaimana ia tidak menjulukinya seperti itu? Sudah tau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, baru saja ditangani oleh dokter, tapi ia malah memilih pergi dan menyusul Jungkook disekolah. Bahkan tanpa menggunakan kendaraan dan hujan-hujanan! Jadi julukan apa yang pantas untuknya jika bukan bodoh?

"Maaf, Kook…"

"Cukup, hyung! Aku tak mau mendengar lagi maaf darimu." Balas Jungkook dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Ma-"

"Hyung!" Teriak Jungkook membuat Taehyung tak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat sangat mencintaimu, babo hyung." Lirih Jungkook yang masih dapat didengar oleh Taehyung. Dan biarkanlah rintikan hujan dan langit malam itu menjadi saksi bagaimana cinta seorang Kim Taehyung untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 **END**

 _ **A/N**_ _: maaf jika aku kembali membawa story yang gak greget dan sweet uhhh otak lagi bener-bener buntu nih kurang inspirasi. Aku tunggu review kalian ya. Aku tak masalah jika tak mendapat review yang bagus seperti story-story sebelumnya.. oh ya ada saran untuk next story nya? Mau yang sweet romance fluff gitu atau sekali kali yang angst? Aku tunggu jawabannya di kolom review.._

 **utsukushii02** : tae memang sedang mencoba romantis abis dia kan biasanya gak pekaan kata kookie hehe ini udah di next ya maaf jika yang ini sedikit mengecewakan

 **nuruladi07** : tae mah memang gitu ngeselin ngeselin tapi bisa bikin baper(?) untung aja ya dia udah tobat(?) jadi romantis gitu hehe

 **YulJeon** : kook udah keluarin semua unegunegnya kok hehe tae mah biar ngeselin gak pekaan gak romantis tapi kejutannya bikin baper ya hehehe

 **PermenKaret** : iya dia udah berani ciumcium tae nih ughh gemess

 **yoitedumb** : itu kook refleks(?) akibat terlalu bahagia hehe sekali kali gapapa kan buat tae jadi gak mesum? Hehe biasanya dia kan yang selalu ternistakan

 **vkook jjang** : ahh sama aku juga melting kalo digituin hehe ini udah di next ya semoga yang ini gak mengecewakan

 **ulyalenivk3001** : apa aku terlalu fast update nya? Hehe harap maklum ya sekalinya aku udah ada ide, udah ngetik, bawaannya jadi pengen cepet post sih :')

 **sistaMinstalove** : terima kasih udah suka hehe ini nextnya ya semoga suka juga

 **Alestie** : sekali kali tae gombal gembel gapapa kan? Hehe drabble akan terus aku lanjut selama ide masih terus berdatangan hehe sama-sama aku suka banget loh ff kamu daebak!


End file.
